TTC004.txt
「それがマイの夢というか、なりたい物なのかな？」@ ;マイの話を接ぎ穂する。@ ;マイの浮かべている表情はまるで子供のように邪気がなかった。@ ;ld1 1,"haru\warai2_03.bmp",10,500 ;mai-074「うん、子供の頃は絶対なるんだって思っていた。@ ;mai-074-1光の加減によって輝く、ダイヤやサファイヤ、エメラルドを、プラチナや金で飾り立てていく。@ ;mai-074-2まるで、王様に献上する宝物を創造しているみたいで」\ `"So, is that your dream - the thing that you want to be?"@ br `I gave her an opportunity to continue.@ br `The expression that came over her face was as innocent as that of a child.@ ld1 1,"haru\warai2_03.bmp",10,500 dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-074.ogg" br `"Yeah, when I was a kid, I thought I was definitely going to become one.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-074-1.ogg" ` Setting diamonds, sapphires and emeralds into platinum and gold as they sparkle in the contrast of the light,@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-074-2.ogg" ` making treasures fit for a king."\ ;ほっと、ため息をついて、 ;mai-075「だけど、ね、だんだん大人になるにつれ、本当にそれがやりたいのか、子供の頃の憧れだけなんじゃないのかって思ってきちゃってね」@ ;ld1 1,"haru\nakiwarai_01.bmp",10,500 ;僕も、マイに倣うかのようにため息をもらした。@ ;mai-076「だから、この街で一人で暮らして、考えてみることにしたんだ」\ `She heaved a sigh.@ br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-075.ogg" `"But you know, as I grew older, I started to wonder whether it was what I really wanted to do - whether it was just something I admired as a child."@ ld1 1,"haru\nakiwarai_01.bmp",10,500 br `I followed her lead and gave a sigh, too.@ br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-076.ogg" `"That's why I decided to live here in this town by myself and think it over."\ ;マイは話し疲れたのか、そのまま黙りこくってしまった。@ ;ld1 1,"haru\tsujo_01.bmp",10,500 ;僕は何か話そうとしたけど、こんなときに上手く場面展開を計ることが出来ない自分が歯痒かった。@ ;だからとりあえず、「何か飲む？　話してのど渇いたでしょ？」@何の芸もない言葉を発してマイの側を離れる。\ `She fell silent, having perhaps grown tired of speaking.@ br ld1 1,"haru\tsujo_01.bmp",10,500 `I was about to speak myself, but I couldn't read which way the conversation was going, and it frustrated me.@ br `That was why I settled on something bland like 'Want something to drink? All that talking must have made you thirsty', before getting up from her side.\ allsphide bg black,24 allspresume ;キッチンに入り薬缶を火にかける。@ ;ボボッと音を立てガスコンロに火がともった。\ `I went into the kitchen and put the kettle on.@ br `With a 'fwoom', the gas stove burst into life.\ ;火というのは不思議なもので、じっと見つめさせてしまう引力があると思う。@ ;少なくとも僕にはある。@ ;だから、じっと湯が沸くまで見つめ続けていた。@ ;「コーヒーかな？　それとも紅茶？　あ、日本茶もあるな」\ `Fire is a mysterious thing with the ability to attract our gazes.@ br `At the very least, it attracted mine.@ br `That was why I continued to stare at it until the water boiled.@ br `"Coffee? Or would you prefer black tea? Oh, I've got Japanese tea too."\ ;隣の部屋から、@ ;mai-077「あ、そうだね～、紅茶が良いな。@ ;mai-077-1お砂糖もあったらちょうだい」@ ;砂糖もか。@そういえばブラックコーヒーは苦手とか言っていたっけ。\ `From the room next door came her reply.@ br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-077.ogg" `"Ah, well, black tea would be nice.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-077-1.ogg" ` Put in some sugar too, if you have some."@ br `Sugar too, huh.@ br `Coming to think of it, she did mention that she didn't like black coffee.\ ;マイは結構甘いもの好きなんだなあ。@ ;一人くすりと笑ってしまった。@ ;ティーパックをカップに入れ、湯を注ぐ。@ ;僕もマイと同じ紅茶にした。砂糖は要らないけどね。\ `Sweets for the sweet, huh?@ br `I chuckled to myself.@ br `I put the teabag in a cup and poured in the boiling water.@ br `Just like Mai, I decided on a black tea, although I didn't need any sugar.\ allsphide bg "image\sumi1.jpg",25 allspresume ;カップを持って居間に戻ると、マイは壁際にもたれて座っていた。@ ;「ん？　どうしたの、なんで床に座ってるのマイ？　そこだと疲れないかい」\ `I bought the cups back into the living room to find Mai sitting up against the wall.@ br `"Hmn? What's wrong? Why are you sitting on the floor, Mai? Won't you get tired like that?", I asked, placing the cups and sugar down on the table.\ ;テーブルにカップとティーシュガーを置き尋ねる。@ ;mai-078「あ、ありがと。@/ ;mai-079うん、私さ、こうやって壁にもたれてると安心するんだあ。@/ ;mai-080家でもね、こうしてる。@/ ;mai-081変かな、やっぱり」@ ;カップを受け取り、僕を見上げていた。\ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-078.ogg" `"Ah, thanks.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-079.ogg" ` Well, actually, I feel relaxed when I lean up against the wall like this.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-080.ogg" ` I do this at home, too.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-081.ogg" ` It really is strange, isn't it?"@ br `She took her cup and looked up at me.\ ;「うん、変かも」@ ;壁際にちょこんと座っている姿が、いじらしくてちょっと意地悪く答えてみる。@ ;mai-082「ええ～。@/ ;mai-083そんなはっきり言わなくてもいいじゃない～。@ ;mai-084これでも結構デリケートなんだよ、私」\ `"Yeah, I guess it is."@ br `I replied, a little teasingly as she sat there against the wall.@ br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-082.ogg" `"Ehh?@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-083.ogg" ` You didn't have to be so blunt.@ br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-084.ogg" ` I'm more delicate than I look, you know."\ ;立ったまま、紅茶を啜りこんでから、@ ;「ごめん、ごめん。@全然おかしくないよ。凄く自然。@僕もしたくなる」@ ;拗ねたマイの可愛さが、僕の琴線に触れ、いとおしさが増してくる。@ ;mai-085「はいはい、もういいよ、お兄さん。@/ ;mai-086判ってもらえなくてもー」@ ;これ以上は怒らせちゃうかな。\ `Still standing, I sipped at my black tea.@ br `"Okay, I'm sorry, it's not strange at all.@/ ` It's totally natural. In fact, I want to do it too, now."@ br `The way in which she was sulking had touched something in me.@ br `It made her seem all the more cute.@ br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-085.ogg" `"Okay, okay, enough already.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-086.ogg" ` I don't expect you to understand, anyway."@ br ` I wondered if she would get angry if I kept this up any longer.\ ;「では、ご一緒させてください、マイさん」@ ;マイの横にそっと座り、ご機嫌を伺う僕。@ ;マイの長い髪が、首筋に触れてくすぐったい。@ ;mai-087「よろしい、ようやく判ってくれたようだね、お兄さん。@/ ;mai-088特別にマイの横に座ることを許可しよう」\ `"Very well, then. May I have the pleasure joining you, Mai-san?"@ br `I gently sat down beside her, gauging her mood.@ br `Her long hair tickled against my neck.@ br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-087.ogg" `"Yes, now that it seems you finally understand.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-088.ogg" ` As a special favour, I'll allow you to sit next to me."\ ;mai-088-1芝居がかった台詞に僕はおろか、言った本人まで笑っている。@ ;それから、マイの好きなこと、好きな食べもの、僕の好きな曲、好きな場所、そんなことをとりとめも無く話した。\ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-088-1.ogg" `Her theatrical speech made her laugh as well as me.@ br `From there on, we talked endlessly about the things she liked, her favourite foods, my favourite music, the places we liked, and so forth.\ ;桜咲く時節といえど、夜が更けるにつれ、段々と冷え込んできた。@おまけに薄いカーペットの上にじかに座っているから尚更だ。@ ;「ちょっと、冷え込んできたね。@暖房つけようか？　寒いでしょ」@ ;腰を上げ、エアコンのスイッチを入れようとリモコンに手を伸ばす。\ `It may have been the season for the cherry blossoms to bloom, but as the night grew older, it began to get colder and colder, especially since we were sitting directly on top of the thin carpet.@ br `"It's getting a little chilly, isn't it?@/ ` Shall I turn on the heat?"@ br `I sat up and reached for the remote control to do just that.\ ;mai-089「あ、電気もったいないよ。@/ ;mai-089-1お兄さん毛布とかあるかな？@　 ;mai-089-2かぶっていると温かいよ」@ ;それもそうか、僕はクローゼットの方に向かい、お客さん用の毛布を引っ張りだす。@ ;あれ、一枚しかないな。@まあ、いっか自分は自分用の引き出せば。\ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-089.ogg" `"Ah, that's a waste of electricity.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-089-1.ogg" ` Do you have a blanket or something?@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-089-2.ogg" ` We'd be warm if we just covered ourselves with one of those."@ br `She had a point. I headed to my closet and pulled out the guest blanket.@ br `Ah, there was only one.@ br `Well, that was okay. I could just pull out my one too.\ ;一枚をマイに渡し、自分用にとベットに向かい毛布を引き出そうとする。@ ;mai-090「あ、お兄さん、一枚でいいじゃない。@ ;mai-090-1一緒にはいろ」@ ;少し恥ずかしげに、でもそうしたい気持ちが表情に表れてるマイ。@ ;こっちまでなんだか恥ずかしくなってきたぞ。\ `I handed one blanket to Mai, and then turned back to get my own blanket from my bed.@ br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-090.ogg" `"Ah, Onii-san, just one should be enough.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-090-1.ogg" ` Let's get in together."@ br `She looked a little embarrassed, but it was evident from her expression that this was what she wanted.@ br `I was starting to feel somewhat embarrassed myself.\